Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Fruit and vegetable juicers are well known. Blenders are also well known. Both appliances utilise an electric motor to spin a working part. The present invention seeks to integrate the aforesaid appliances by providing a single motorised base that can accept a specially configured juicer head or blender head interchangeable, safely and economically. It will be appreciated that the motorised base and sensor arrangement taught in the present invention may be used to drive kitchen appliances other than a juicer or blender.